clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab
A Crab (Clubpenguinus Crabus) is one of the creatures that inhabit Club Penguin Island, and are quite common. They can be seen in the Underground Pool, the games Ice Fishing and Aqua Grabber, along with the Secret Missions 5-11. The most notable of these is Klutzy. The crabs in the game Ice Fishing crawl upside down on the ice, while in the water. They try to steal your fishing bait (a worm) by cutting your fishing line. The crab in the underground pool knocks on the window once in a while, in 2007 Water Party, it broke the window which caused a flood. Known crabs Pool Crab There is a crab that could be seen in the Cave through the windows that appear once in a while. This crab broke the glass in the underground pool, causing the flood and the Water Party in 2007. Aqua Grabber Crab In Aqua Grabber's level Soda Seas, there is a secret worm that can be obtained. It can be used to capture Fluffy the Fish and then Fluffy the Fish can be taken to catch a Mullet. The Mullet is released and there is a path where the mullet was. You can go through it and down to find a crab and a large pile of coins that can be picked up. The crab will also try to take the treasure. If you let the crab get all the treasure, he will give you the rare prize. Klutzy See main article: Klutzy. The day the mission: Clockwork repairs came out, you could sometimes see Klutzy running away with a target in his hands. Ice Fishing Crabs On the fourth stage of Ice Fishing, Crabs crawl on the "underside" of the ice crawl towards the fishing line and try to cut the line off, so that you lose your bait. Klepto Klepto appears in Puffle Launch as a boss in every 6 levels. It uses an old Aqua Grabber (machine) with a jet pack. It usually attacks your puffles and it is placed near the finish ring. To defeat it, just hit it hard in the bottom and it will fly away until it explodes. Dot also suggested that this could be Klutzy, but was proven false. In the Club Penguin Top Trumps set, The crab's name is revealed to be Klepto, who could be related to Klutzy. Events *Sometimes, at the Cave, players will see a crab creep by in the windows. Trivia *In July 2007, the window of the Cave was broken by the crab and had a leak, therefore causing a flood. In the end, Club Penguin had a Water Party which drained all the water. *There is an Outdoor Activity which it is about the crabs, the activity is named "Crab Soccer" *There was many crabs in the Secret Tunnel during Operation: Blackout. *Crabs were spotted in the The Deep room. Gallery Trick or Treat!.jpg|A crab holding a sign for the 2007 Halloween Party. Crab.png|The infamous Pool Crab. Blue-Crab.gif|A blue Crab Spotted in Club Penguin during Island Adventure Party 2011. Submarine Party 2008 Crab.png|A crab at the Ski Village, during the Submarine Party 2008. Crab Soccer.png|An Outdoor Activity which is titled "Crab Soccer" Crab fgdfgdfgergdrsgsdr.png|A crab found during the Island Adventure Party 2011 Blue Crab.jpg|A Blue Crab spotted during the Island Adventure Party 2011 See also *Aqua Grabber *Aqua Grabber Pin *Secret Missions Category:Creatures Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Secret Missions Category:Crabs Category:Villains Category:Ice Fishing